You taste like Pineapple!
by OtakuYaoi
Summary: Natsu accidentally stumbles on Gray pleasuring himself to a special edition of Sorcerer weekly. What will happen next? Especially when Natsu has an acquired taste for pineapple!
Gray, the ice wizard of the Fairy Tail guild. A hot man indeed, especially to Natsu. Natsu is known for a while now that he is gay, and there was one person he had sexual feelings for. Yes, him. But there was no way Gray was gay, right? He had hoards of an attractive woman chasing him, especially Juvia. However, one question always was printed onto his mind, why didn't he take the opportunity? I'm sure Juvia would be open to anything with Gray, romantic, and especially sexual. So, why didn't he take the chance? Almost everyone thinks of sex, and in more cases, particularly men.

Natsu had been ''studying'' Gray. Seeing if he exhibited the ''Gay'' stereotype behavior. Body language? None, well, he was more focused staring out of greed then research. His eyes? Did they gaze at any man in particular, sadly not? Although, they never gazed at woman either. Was Gray-asexual, maybe aromantic? Possibly, but he prayed not so.

Gray didn't speak much of men or females in a sexual manner, maybe because no one brought it up in a serious conversation? Well, Natsu had been sick of sitting back and not trying to get Gray, he had to take matters in his hands!

At this moment of thought, Natsu was enjoying his lunch at the counter of the Fairy tail bar in the guild hall. Mirajane had served a delicious medium-rare steak, scrumptious indeed. However, he only sought after a particular meat. A type of meat that hung on the handsome ice wizard. Yes, Gray's cock. He had always enjoyed fantasizing what size it would be, the thickness, even the color, every detail. He had dreams of him being on his knees, pleasing Gray. With each wet dream occurring, the desperation to fill his needs increased.

Coincidentally, Gray entered the guild hall. Natsu, sensing his presence looked over his shoulder but quickly turned in fright of eye contact. Gray made his way to the counter and took the seat next to the pink locked wizard.

''Hello Gray! Would you like any food or beverages!?'' Mirajane's voice angelically spoke with sweetness.

''Could I have a pineapple juice please?'' Gray spoke with a mannered tone.

Mirajane then handed his juice to him. They casually talked for a short few minutes. Mirajane's mother figure cared how Gray was doing with his missions and rent. All was going well for him.

''Mirajane, come here please, we have something to discuss'' Master's voice reached her with strength, and she did as ordered and went into a personal room with Makarov, leaving the pair together.

''So, where is that blue rat now?'' Gray spoke of Happy with curiosity.

Natsu, swallowing the last bit of his rump steak, placing the gentle cutlery together, showing his admiration of the meal, turned to Gray.

''Lucy asked for him to go on a mission with her, I'm not sure why probably a mission Happy was specifically suited for''.

''Really? That's surprising! It's usually you and Happy tagging along without her permission'' Gray chuckled.

''Unfortunately, I had other matters to attend to, and participating in the mission, the reward wouldn't have been enough for rent this month.'' Natsu gently spoke while locking eyes with Gray, who was sipping at his yellow vibrant beverage.

''Don't you and Happy live together? I'm sure he could cover rent this month.'' Gray confusingly uttered.

''Happy wanted to split the rent by 50% each, he wanted to more responsible and not rely on me for 'privileges', as he called it.'' Natsu gently explained.

''That's very mature of him, also if you are having trouble with work, and rent as such. I would be happy to sustain my assistance''

Natsu, slightly taken off guard. Turned to the Ice mage.

''If you did help, I still wouldn't have enough for rent this month'' Natsu mood lowered slightly.

''I'm happy to not take any money from the mission, I have enough for myself for this month.''

This took Natsu by surprise even further. Gray offering to not take a single Jewel? As Happy would mutter ''fishy''.

''There's a catch, however, right?'' Natsu eyed Gray, wanting a quick response.

''No, not at all. I'm just bored as of lately, and missions by myself don't provide much entertainment. As well helping a friend is good.''

Natsu heart beat slightly faster for a second, he called him his friend? How cute!

Gray, finished the remaining of his juice and placed the glass gently on the counter. He lifted himself from the counter chair and stood, placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder, he uttered:

''If you ever want help, just come see me'' Gray then walked off. Natsu was still in some quite shock. He forgets to question Gray about his interest in anybody, and was offered help for completely free? Very ''fishy''

-Timeskip-

( Natsu walking to Gray's house)

Natsu had been all day, re-thinking the offer of assistance on his mission. Having the flyer in hand, he read the conditions. The mission spoke of catching 10 petty robbers. However, the issue was maintaining them. The issue wasn't beating them, but catching them. With Gray there, the job would be incredibly easier. So he decided to take the opportunity and headed towards Gray's direction.

He reached Gray's house, A bright red brick house, similar to Lucy's, but in a more subtle fashion. The color didn't jump at you but aesthetically pleased you.

Nevertheless, Natsu kept re-thinking if this is the correct way. Is asking for help, weak of him? Will Gray judge him? Think he's pathetic? Maybe he's actually pulling a prank on him to humiliate him, then brag how the mighty dragon slayer needed assistance. Natsu needed this money, and without Gray's help, he won't be able to pay rent. Upsetting Happy, and putting them in debt.

With confidence, he knocked on the brown wooden door. No answer. He knocks again. No response, silence. Maybe Gray isn't in? Unlikely, as he said he was ''bored''. Doubting he went on a mission. He entered the building, probably going to get a lecture for invading his house, but he couldn't give much effort to care.

''Gray!?'' Natsu voice echoed throughout the house, but no response. He just realized he hadn't ever been in Gray's house. The furniture was mostly black, fitting most of the ice wizard's facial features. He caressed his fingers on the counter, feeling the friction of wood. He admitted to himself, he liked the look of Gray's house.

With curiosity, he headed towards the stairs, and ascended upward, reaching the top floor. He gazed his surroundings. There were 3 doors. Opening the first, it was the bathroom, once again, mostly black. The second was an empty room, maybe a study or space room? Nevertheless, he continued to the third. This left only one option of room remaining. Gray's bedroom. Natsu would finally see his bedroom!, his essence, and where he lived mainly.

Oh, but that was not what Natsu was looking at. Flyer on the floor, eyes bulging, mouth open, he was staring in shock at Gray, stark naked on his bed, pumping his rock hard cock in his right hand to a weekly issue of Men's sorcerer weekly in his left.

It took a short moment for Gray to realize the nearby presence. He lifted his eyes off the magazine, and in embarrassment and shock stared at Natsu. Hand still on the base of his cock. It took a few moments for the pair to register the situation. Gray blinked repeatedly, and Natsu didn't dare take his eyes off in awkwardness.

After a few short seconds, Gray moved. Immediately covering his erected shaft with the issue of Sorcerer weekly.

''Jesus Natsu!'' Gray shrieked.

''I'm so sorry!'' Natsu turned away in shock and couldn't believe what he saw. Seeing Gray masturbate to an edition of the men's sorcerer weekly! Wait, does this mean he is gay!?

''Don't you know to at least knock in someone's home!?'' Gray shouted. at him, furiously.

Natsu had never seen Gray so angry, especially at him. Imagine him being caught by someone such as Lucy pleasuring himself, truly humiliating.

''I didn't think anyone was in the house, I'm so sorry!'' Natsu was frightened.

''So, you decided to snoop around my house instead!?'' Gray shrieked.

''I was just curious about what your house looked like! I'm sorry!'' Natsu could have cried. Seeing Gray angry at him didn't please him, it frightened him.

Gray was frustrated, to be caught touching himself, and of all the people it had to be Natsu. Humiliating indeed.

''Look Natsu, you know what you saw, with the magazine...'' Gray said embarrassingly, absolutely shocked.

Natsu nodded, he didn't dare ask any serious questions at a moment like this and didn't have the courage to look at Gray again, even if he was covering himself.

''At this moment, I don't want you to ask me any questions. Just let this moment be forgotten.''

''It was huge...'' Natsu uttered without realization, spacing out thinking of Gray's member.

Gray just glared at him, and Natsu immediately looked away in embarrassment. Dammit, Natsu! Gray is going to beat you to death now!

''What did you just say'' Gray demanded, not breaking eye contact.

''Um, nothing'' Natsu quietly spoke, blushing slightly.

Still with his back to Gray, he heard creeks off the bed. Gray was moving. Oh God! Now you've done it!

He turned around slightly and saw Gray walking towards him, gazing down for a moment, he saw black boxers enveloping Gray's shaft, still erect and poking out but providing a layer of defense in his march to Natsu.

Gazing up in Gray's eye, he saw them sharpen to him looking at his covered member.

Gray was most defiantly not happy. Natsu looked terrified and tried to leave but Gray was in front of him, taking steps back, he bumped into the wall and realized he had almost no chance of escape. He needed to leave, now!

''Tell. me. now.'' Gray demanded in an angry fashion.

Natsu attempted to flee, and move away from Gray, but a hand was shoved in his fleeing direction directly onto the wall, blocking escape. Seeing him kick the door, he was now truly in Lion's den. Natsu would have to come up with something brilliant to escape unscathed now.

''Natsu, tell me what you said. Now,'' he demanded

All Natsu could do was avoid eye contact, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell the truth? Or lie?

''I, um...'' Natsu couldn't get his words out.

''You're not leaving until I get a sufficient answer'' Gray's words stabbed into him, making him even more nervous.

''Now tell me what you said''

'' I, um, I just said how it was huge..'' Natsu had his hands held together tightly by now.

Gray, of course, knew what he said. However, but was going to try to press as much information out of Natsu.

''Why did you say it was huge?'' He brought their faces closer, their breaths connecting, eye's locking.

Natsu kept looking down, bad idea. Because looking down was where Gray's groin was.

''I can tell you keep looking at my dick, Natsu.'' Gray pointed out. Pleased that he was being admired in a certain fashion.

'You're such an idiot, I swear.'' Gray then cupped his hand on Natsu's cheeks, bringing his mouth closer, connecting their lips. Not too rough, but not too gentle either, the perfect balance.

Gray, was kissing him! This has to be a dream! One of his many fantasies, where he would shortly wake up and curse his bad luck.

Natsu closed his eyes in the kiss and moaned ever so slightly, and felt something in his mouth. Gray's tongue? A french kiss!? Oh, how it made Natsu moan.

The pair tongue's fought for dominance, dancing in each other's kiss, Natsu lost heavily as Gray explored his mouth.

He almost couldn't believe it! Was Gray french kissing him? This was defiantly a dream! Absurd to think otherwise!

Gray, then pulled away, a line of saliva connecting the two disconnected. Natsu was shocked, cheeks flushed and burning, mouth open with saliva coating his lips. Oh, how Gray turned him inside out.

He snapped out of his zone when he felt Gray grab his member through the silky trousers. Had he an erection?

''Natsu, just before I got off the bed and walked over to you, I noticed you had a dent in your trousers, and I was right to think it was an erection.'' Gray had more sense than him!

''Now, I want to know why you have an erection Natsu, in my home. Was it because you saw me touching myself? Because I kissed you?'' Gray chuckled, tormenting Natsu was so thrilling.

Natsu was once again in a silent moment, not uttering a word.

''How about I show you something, that will explain the situation much clearer'' Natsu had a temporal thought, was he going to expose himself again?

Instead, Gray removed his hand on the wall, and walked back to bed, grabbing the men's edition of sorcerer weekly. On his way back, flickering the pages, searching for something. Natsu puzzled in what he was doing. Gray found the page and turned the magazine in a clockwise direction, showing Natsu the content.

It was him! A shirtless Natsu posing. It came back to him. A few months ago, he did a ''shoot'' for Jason (The ''Cool'' guy if you forgot) for a large sum of money, he explained it as the woman community wanting ''attractive man'' naked on sorcerer weekly. He took the money and posed for the camera.

There were 2 images of him in a certain position on the duel pages. One was him shirtless, flexing his one of his arms in a ''strength'' position, showing his toned muscles. The other was him in his bulging underwear, hands on hips, showing his body forward, showing off his body.

Natsu was shocked, this was a special edition of the sorcerer weekly! How did he get it? Especially be able to afford it!?

''You're wondering how I got this beautiful material, right?'' Gray grinned, Natsu nodded in agreement

''Well, Mirajane knew that I had strong feelings for you, and as such she was able to get me a copy of this edition. For complete free, no charge. But, I had to do some jobs for her. Completely worth it'' Gray chuckled, eyes locking onto him.

It all made sense now. Mirajane was one of Sorcerer's weekly top female models, and with a flick of her wrist, she would be able to obtain one. He was noticing Mirajane looking at him a lot when Gray sat beside him. It all made sense now!

''I'm a little disappointed, all the other male models, posed nude for the camera, completely erect as well. But you didn't remove your underwear. Now, Mirajane told me they offered you extra money than any other model for it, why not?'' Gray was absolutely pleased with himself. Natsu was still shocked, at realizing that he was pleasuring himself over his naked photo's. Finally snapping back into reality, he explained:

''I'm still a virgin, I haven't done anything'' Natsu embarrassingly admitted. Gray was almost shocked himself, Natsu a virgin!? Almost ridiculous!

''Natsu, you're gay, right?'' Gray immediately questioned him, and he confessed to it, nodding in agreement.

''Well, I'm bisexual, but have a huge preference for men over woman.'' Gray self-explained. Natsu finally got his answer! Gray was bisexual!

''So you haven't done anything with a guy? A blowjob? A handjob? A kiss?'' Natsu shakes his head side to side for each in disagreement.

Oh, how Gray was pleased with himself. Moments before, he gave Natsu his first kiss, and now, he was going to give him something he was waiting for.

''Go sit on the bed'' Gray ordered, Natsu gave him a confused look but obeyed quickly. He walking over and sat down on the soft material, exhibiting a small creek in the process. Gray shortly followed and stood in front of Natsu's face. Eye level for Natsu to Gray's groin.

Natsu gazed at Gray, his look asking the obvious question ''what?'' and how Gray answered could have made Natsu turn inside of himself in joy and shock.

''Now Natsu, I want you to suck my dick'' Gray calmly and passionately spoke.

Eyes bulging, he stared at Gray, shocked at what he was asking.

''This is your fault Natsu, for posing naked in that magazine. You need to fix this'' Gray pointed at his semi-erected member.

Natsu slightly worried and embarrassed to do anything, once again looked at Gray, who pushed him on.

''Go on, I won't bite''

Natsu, slightly afraid placed his hand on Gray's shaft, while still in his underwear, felt it's scorching warmth. He was shocked at the thickness, Gray wasn't fully erect but this big? Amazing!

Gray, who had been sick of waiting for Natsu, used his right hand to etch Natsu's face closer, making a connecting between his sheathed cock and Natsu's mouth.

''I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm not that gentle when it comes to sex, I fuck really hard, and now I want to fuck your mouth''

Natsu, who blushed at the idea moved his hands. Placing both on Gray's underwear waistline, pulling down. Revealing the beast he saw not long ago, it sprang out and viciously attacked Natsu. Gray pleased with the pinked locked wizard's reaction, grabbed the base of his cock and placed it in Natsu's lips, eagerly pushing himself for an entrance, was granted one as Natsu opened his lips and let himself be devoured.

Gray was engulfed with scorching wetness and absolute pleasure. Not even he had done this before, though true, he had handjob's in the past, this was out of their league.

Natsu on the other hand, wouldn't believe the size and warmth of his length. It filled up his mouth completely, enveloping and almost pushing towards his throat, gagging ever so slightly.

Gray, noticing this, took full advantage as he grabbed with both hand's Natsu's soft hair, and pushed his head forward, throat fucking him.

Natsu took all of Gray's length, and choked on it, but Gray didn't let him breathe, he enjoyed making Natsu unable to breathe, controlling him, dominating him. Absolute bliss. Gray then released his strength and let Natsu remove himself slightly while still using both hands to control Natsu's pace.

''God Natsu, your a natural at this''

Natsu began using a hand on the base of Gray's length, pulling the foreskin up and down correspondingly to him bobbing up and down on the shaft, with the other hand he cupped Gray's balls, pleasuring them.

Gray was almost ready to explode. But he controlled himself, he didn't want himself to finish too quickly. The pleasure of face fucking Natsu was a great experience, and he was going to enjoy it.

''I'm gonna cum soon Natsu, Shit!'' Gray was almost ready, signaling Natsu for his release.

All the noise that was heard is Natsu slurping up and down on Gray's shaft, and the ice wizard moaning along correspondingly to each while ravaging his hands in those pink locks. Natsu's eyes began tearing up, his gag reflex making him tear up, he looked up and stared at Gray, seeing the enjoyment in his face, he was pleasing Gray, his dreams were becoming true, he had always longed to do this, but being allowed? Amazing.

''Here it comes, Natsu! FUCK!'' Gray forced Natsu to take all of his dick and came, releasing his seed into Natsu's mouth, making him choke and accidently leak some onto the bed sheet.

He swallowed it all, enjoying the sweet taste. Wait, pineapple? In a slight fit of coughing and fixing his appearance, Natsu gazed up at Gray and spoke:

''You taste like pineapple, sweet''


End file.
